The present invention is an outgrowth of the development of an air pallet using low pressure, low cfm air flow exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,344 entitled. "LOW COST PLANAR AIR PALLET MATERIAL HANDLING SYSTEM" issued Apr. 6, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,856 entitled, "DISPOSABLE AIRBEARING PATIENT MOVER AND VALVE EMPLOYED THEREIN", issued June 16, 1981.[., assigned to the common assignee.].. Planar air pallets and air-bearing patient movers of such type employ at least a thin flexible bottom sheet for partially defining a plenum chamber, with said one sheet being perforated by way of small, closely spaced pin holes over a surface area defined by the imprint of the load, which pin holes face an underlying fixed, generally planar support surface. The pin holes open unrestrictedly to the interior of the plenum chamber and to the planar support surface. When the plenum chamber is pressurized by low pressure air, initially the air jacks the load upwardly above the thin flexible sheet, then air escapes under pressure through the minute pin holes and creates a frictionless air bearing of relatively small height between the underlying support surface and the bottom of the perforated flexible sheet.
In all air pallets, including patient movers, it is necessary to provide controlled pillowing of the thin, flexible sheet material, particularly outside the perforated surface area of that sheet to initially jack the load above the flexible sheet prior to the creation of the frictionless air bearing and to insure the ability of the air pallet to ride over surface projections on the underlying support surface. Means must also be provided within the air pallet to prevent ballooning of the thin flexible sheet or flexible sheets defining the plenum chamber whereby the plenum chamber takes a circular or near circular vertical cross section, the result of which could be the tilting or rolling of the load off the top of the air pallet. Further, when the load rests on the air pallet, prior to the pressurization of the plenum chamber the load tends to press the perforated flexible sheet into contact with the underlying support surface which prevents the entry of air under light pressure into the plenum chamber. Thus air dispersion means are required either interiorally or exteriorally of the plenum chamber to ensure pressurization of the plenum chamber.
Under certain circumstances, the load may additionally constitute a generally rigid, i.e., semi-rigid backing member. A cardboard box filled with material for transport may have the planar bottom functioning as a generally rigid backing member. Where the air pallet is formed essentially of a thin flexible sheet material bag, a bag of grain acting as the load may constitute a generally rigid backing member.
In the development of air pallets and in particular air bearing patient movers as a form of such air pallets as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,344, a corrugated sheet such as sheet 34 within the single chamber functioning as a plenum chamber in a patient mover formed by two superimposed thin flexible sheets 12, 14 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,856 may constitute both a unitary air dispersion means and a semi-rigid backing member (if needed). The semi-rigid backing member may comprise a semi-rigid sheet inserted within a cavity formed between the top thin flexible film sheet and an intermediate thin flexible sheet. Alternatively, the backing member may be formed of a series of transversely linked air pressurized tubes formed by sealing off parallel, laterally adjacent longitudinal sections of the top sheet and the intermediate sheet. Such tubes may be completely sealed and air pressurized through valves. In a flowthrough system, the pressurized air forming the air bearing passes first through parallel, transversely linked tubes defined by the top and intermediate sheets and then into the plenum chamber defined by the intermediate sheet and the bottom sheet with the bottom sheet bearing the pattern of perforations over the foot print of the load. U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,704 issued to Jack Wegener and Raynor D. Johnson, co-applicants herein on July 16, 1985 and entitled .[.Semi-Rigid Air Pallet Type Patient Mover.]. .Iadd.SEMI-RIGID AIR PALLET TYPE PATIENT MOVER .Iaddend.is directed to such air pallets.
Flow-through chambers connected by succeedingly smaller sized ports within horizontally extending vertically spaced walls define a series of stacked chambers in a gas pressurized jacking structure and an air pallet including such jacking structure and forms the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,639 issued to Jack Wegener, a co-applicant herein on Nov. 29, 1983 entitled, "DYNAMIC GAS PRESSURIZED JACKING STRUCTURE WITH IMPROVED LOAD STABILITY AND AIR PALLET EMPLOYING SAME". Further, as evidenced in FIG. 10 thereof, such jacking structure may be formed totally of thin flexible sheet material with vertically separated chambers in communication via a gas passage whose cross-sectional area is smaller than that of the air inlet to the upper chamber thereof through the air inlet hose.
In the semi-rigid air pallet type patient mover of U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,719 .[.assigned to the common corporate assignee.]. and entitled "SEMI-RIGID AIR PALLET TYPE PATIENT MOVER", U-straps are sewn to the lateral sides of the patient mover structure for facilitating lateral shifting of the patient placed thereon with the plenum chamber gas pressurized and a thin air film underlying the perforated area of the thin flexible bottom sheet. The patient may be bound to the top of the patient mover via a pair of crossed VELCRO.RTM. hook and loop material covered straps for ease in engagement and disengagement of the strap ends about the patient.
In the field of air pallets and particularly of the patient mover type those patient movers formed of multiple, thermal bonded or stitched sheets of thin flexible sheet material which incorporate a rigid or a semi-rigid sheet as the load backing member are not universally employed within the hospital or other treatment facility. The existence of the rigid or semi-rigid sheet carried within a pocket or cavity defined by two thin flexible sheets renders the assembly bulky. and adds considerably to the weight of the same. While such patient mover may perform extremely well at a certain hospital station or treatment area such as facilitating patient movement onto and from an X-ray machine, the patient mover remains at that area and is unlikely to be employed in moving the patient to and from the hospital bed remote from the X-ray area since hospital personnel resist transporting such patient mover from location to location.
The same is true where the air pallets such as patient movers are utilized by paramedics, shock trauma units or the like. As a result, recently there has been shown considerable interest in the development of soft pad or hard pad air chamber type air pallets as patient movers or as patient positioners devoid of such rigid or semi rigid sheet. In the health care field, particularly the person transported or changed in position in many cases is not truly a patient recovering from sickness but, one requiring continuous attention, such as an invalid or partial invalid. In this case, upon either transport, or positioning and maintaining the patient comfortable in a given partially upright or supine position, the possibility of a tissue breakdown exists with the need for inducing therapy during the time that the patient remains in such given positions for a significant period of time. Essentially, there exists the need for the prevention of skin breakdown which can occur within a very short time whether the patient is in a health care facility or hospital, even while on the operating table of such hospital.
The applicants have determined that there are significant differences between the rigid back air pallet and the flexible or air chamber type air pallet with a load that can flex. In the development of air pallets and air pallet-type patient movers utilizing a thin, flexible bottom sheet partially defining a plenum chamber and being perforated by way of thousands of small, closely spaced pin holes over the surface area defined by the imprint of the load and which open unrestrictedly to the interior or the plenum chamber and to an underlying planar support surface, such air pallets and air pallettype patient movers have generally employed a rigid backing member starting with U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,344. Exceptions lie in the patient mover of U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,856, and in the patient mover illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,704.
Certain structural features and parameters with respect thereto play a very important part in the successful operation of an air pallet having a rigid backing member. The first consideration and operating parameter is that of load distribution. By taking the weight of the load and dividing it by the mass load footprint area in square inches, one obtains the value of the air pressure in pounds per square inch required to lift the load and to move the load on a developed air film by the escape of air from the perforations. By multiplying the width of the load times its length, one obtains the value of the footprint of the load in square inches. The plenum chamber in such structure is usually defined by the rigid backing member and the thin flexible bottom sheet bearing the perforations. The area of the plenum chamber footprint in square inches is the length of the plenum chamber multiplied by its width. The key for successful movement of the load on a developed air film by air escape from the perforations is to make the air work on the load and to control the action of the air in doing that job. By matching the footprint of the load to that of the plenum chamber pattern area of perforations, thus generally matching the area of the developed air film to that of the load, the air pallet with the plenum chamber pressurized will jack the load, create the air bearing and permit the load to be stably moved on the air pallet.
If the mass of the load is through spread through too small an area against the plenum chamber, i.e., point loading, the load may ground out the portion of the plenum chamber between that load and the underlying planar support surface causing the thin flexible sheet to bulge out around the point load application against the top of the plenum chamber. Thus, with the plenum chamber up and about the sides of the load, the load is not lifted, the air does not escape through the perforations and no effective air bearing is created.
When the load footprint is less than the plenum chamber air film footprint, a significantly greater pressure is needed to lift the load.
Successful operation of rigid backing surface type air pallets requires controlled jacking, controlled pillowing and anti-ballooning. Control of load distribution may be achieved by the use of a rigid backing member such as a board or sheet as part of the plenum chamber, or within a separate chamber supporting the load but overlying the plenum chamber. The rigid backing member distributes the load mass balanced equally over the area of the plenum chamber footprint. The control of the plenum chamber can be performed in several ways and a properly designed plenum chamber can effect several of the control functions, i.e., jacking, pillowing and ballooning.
The term "jacking" covers the act of raising the load so that air can enter into and be distributed throughout a plenum chamber, or multiple plenum chambers, and then pass out through the perforations to form the air film or air bearing while permitting the planar rigid backing surface to support the load and allow it to move on the film of air.
The term "pillowing" describes the ability of the thin, flexible sheet to deform so as to ride over or under surface irregularities in the generally planar support surface (ground, floor, etc.) without bottoming out. If the compressed air within the plenum chamber does not jack the load high enough, the rigid backing member will ground out against the thin, flexible bottom sheet and the surface irregularity (vertical projection).
The term "ballooning" covers the situation where the load is jacked or raised up so high that the load becomes unbalanced on the footprint formed by the plenum chamber. This is normally caused by the thin, flexible sheet tending to become hemispherical (where a generally rigid planar backing member acts in conjunction with the thin, flexible bottom sheet bearing the perforations to form the plenum chamber). The hemispherical configuration given to the thin, flexible bottom sheet permits it to roll about the curved surface tilting to the extent where the load may be dislodged. As may be appreciated, the pillowing control functions as an anti-ballooning means. Absent the generally rigid planar backing member, where the plenum chamber is formed of thin, flexible sheet material such as a bag, the bag will take a circular cross-section when fully pressurized, the true essence of a balloon.
Where the thin, flexible bottom sheet is tightly mounted at opposite sides to the generally rigid backing member that rigid backing member functions to control jacking, pillowing and ballooning. Where the rigid backing member is smaller than the thin, flexible bottom sheet, slack develops within the thin, flexible bottom sheet which increases the pillowing capability of the thin, flexible bottom sheet. Excessive slack leads to ballooning.
Other means have been provided for controlling pillowing, such as the lamination of additional members to a center sheet or to either the upper thin, flexible sheet or the bottom thin, flexible sheet. The addition of internal strips lying diagonally from corner to corner within the plenum chamber or vertical from face to face, control the degree of pillowing. The load itself may act as a pillowing control means. The insertion of a rigid plate internally within a thin, flexible bag acts both as a rigid backing member, a pillowing control means and under certain conditions air distribution means for insuring air pressurization of the plenum chamber with the air pallet formed principally by the bag supporting the load prior to air pressurization of that plenum chamber. The size of the blower and thus the air pressure developed within the plenum chamber may constitute pillowing control means, as may valving or gating of the air flow system entering the plenum chamber and creating the air bearing, and the stiffness or flexibility of the material used in forming the thin, flexible bottom sheet. The area of the material around the perforation pattern and between that pattern and the rigid backing member is normally the primarily pillowing control means for such air pallets. The proximity of the perforation pattern to the outside edge of the plenum chamber, the slack in the plenum chamber and the rigidity of the backing member all constitute aspects of the pillowing control.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,836 for an operative air pallet-type patient mover, pillowing is controlled by having the pattern of perforations extending to the edge of the plenum chamber and the sides of the plenum chamber are purposely designed to match the head and torso of the patient from the shoulders to the hip, where the load mass of the patient is concentrated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,856, certain parameters with respect to the load, i.e., weight, patient size and load footprint, are matched to the plenum chamber area, otherwise the unit will not work or works poorly. The co-applicant herein ascertained that an air pallet plenum chamber upon pressurization tends to take a shape resulting in lateral reduction of the plenum chamber air film footprint. Since the patient's body is movable and flexes, this creates significant problems. Not only is such load not rigid, but the top flexible sheet is not a rigid member and, indeed nothing structurally is rigid. Further, only the torso and head is supported by the plenum chamber. (i.e., jacked up), and the rest of the body (legs, arms. etc.) simply drag along with the air pallet once an air bearing or air film is created by escape of air through the perforations within the thin, flexible bottom sheet. If the patient has a broken limb, this is not a small problem, but a catastrophe.
Patient loading on the air pallet and removal from the air pallet provides significant problems, as well as the ability to create a patient mover having a size to fit the patient, the bed, the portable gurney and a procedure table such as an operating table.
These problems led initially to developments exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,704 and 4,686,719. However, these developments raised more questions than they provided answers. The key to solving most of the problem areas seems to the applicants to lie in the utilization of a rigid backing member, but a rigid backing member .[.make.]. .Iadd.makes .Iaddend.it more difficult to place the patient on the patient mover. The patient has to be physically log-rolled way over, and almost face down to one side so that the rigid backing member is juxtapositioned to the patient, and the patient is then rolled back over so that the patient ends up supine on the patient mover. This procedure follows that of placing the sheet under a patient when on a hospital bed, but then a sheet can be folded in half and slid under the patient without turning his body excessively to one side. Such is not so for a patient mover having a rigid backing member.
Attempts were made at formulating a useful air chamber type air pallet using a flexible pad to eliminate the rigid backing member by or substituting an all-flexible sheet material structure for such rigid backing member, FIGS. 4 and 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,704 amounted to an initial approach. Generally at the same time, the applicants considered the separation of the jacking action from that of creation of the frictionless air film. This led to the development of stacked tubes, one functioning as a pure jacking chamber, and the second as a combined jacking chamber and plenum chamber. The result is a gas pressurized jacking structure with improved load stability, in which the same compressed air pressurizing the upper chamber through a dynamic flowthrough arrangement, functions in passing through the pin hole perforations of the plenum chamber thin, flexible bottom sheet, to create the air film. Such dynamic air pallet is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,639.
In air chamber-type air pallet patient movers as exemplified by FIGS. 4 and 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,704, a phenomenon was experienced as the result of air pressurization of the tubular chambers formed by sealed sections of the upper two thin flexible sheets and the air pressurization of the plenum chamber Underlying all of the upper row of tubes .[.common.]. .Iadd.commonly .Iaddend.to the intermediate thin, flexible sheet of said row of tubes. The entire unit took on a full vertical circular cross-section and attempted to approach a cylinder as seen in applicants' FIG. 1, which was termed "hot dogging". Such hot dogging was found to lead to extreme air pallet instability, with any load on the air pallet easily displaced. Applicants have determined that the pressurization of such air chamber-type air pallet is quite critical and a careful balance is required between inflation and flotation. During hot dogging, the plenum chamber takes on an almost circular cross-section in a plane at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the series of line joined tubes formed by the top thin, flexible sheet 202, the intermediate thin, flexible sheet 204 and the bottom thin, flexible sheet 206 of air pallet 200 of the drawings. This structure conforms to FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,704. A plenum chamber 208 is formed between the thin, flexible, intermediate sheet 204 and bottom sheet 206 and the sheet 206 has literally thousands of closely spaced pin holes 210 through which air escapes from the plenum chamber to form an air film or air bearing A between the thin, flexible bottom sheet 206 and the generally rigid, planar surface 212. Each of the transverse seal lines 214 joining the top and intermediate sheets 202, 204, together forming individual compressed air pressurizable chambers or tubes 216, function as hinging areas between adjacent tubes. The result of such is high instability for any load such as a patient's feet in contact with the exterior of the top thin, flexible sheet 202. It is further obvious that the single large sectional area formed by the plenum chamber 208 is without a means for controlling hot dogging and is thus extremely susceptible to the instability problem.
Further, in arriving at FIGS. 4 and 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,704, co-applicants hereof have attempted to form a useful air chamber-type air pallet. Such is hampered by a phenomenon resulting both in an instability problem and under severe conditions a loss or reduction in effective plenum chamber air film or air bearing footprint print area to the extent where the air bearing cross-sectional area becomes too small to carry the load, the load may roll off the upper flexible sheet support area as the air pallet assumes a cylindrical shape and the air pallet may ground out as it loses air bearing cross-sectional area or a combination of all three adverse effects occur.
Where the plenum chamber P, FIG. 2, is of a given width W when flat and deflated, the tendency of such plenum chamber is to have that width W reduced to W the diameter of the tube when full inflated, as seen by a comparison with FIG. 3.
Another phenomenon which occurs utilizing the air chamber-type air pallets of FIGS. 4 and 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,704 is a lack of rigidity of the air chamber assembly defined by the top thin, flexible sheet 202 and the intermediate flexible sheet 204, as the result of air pressurization of all of the chambers 216 of the row of tubes and the air pressurization of the plenum chamber 208, which underlies the tube array defined by thin, flexible sheets 202, 204. While the walls of the individual chambers or tubes 216 are relatively taut, upon air pressurization of the same, whether in the sealed air pressure tubes such as the embodiment of FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,704 or the flow-through tubes 80 of the FIG. 5 embodiment of that patent, the line connections between abutting sides of the parallel row tubes 216 permit tube sectioning lines to act as hinges, and causing the unwanted hot dogging of the air pallet 200, FIG. 1. Further, .[.while.]. the presence of a load such as a patient and the weight thereof, depressing the upper surface of the air pallet FIG. 1 (corresponding to FIGS. 4 and 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,704) tends to resist the ballooning of the air pallet, and enhance the stability of the load. However, such structures inherently lack means for preventing significant lateral shrinking of the plenum chamber.
In view of the lack of rigidity of the air chamber type air pallets as illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,704, an investigation by the applicants of the various causes for suppleness in contrast to desired rigidity (in view of the attempt to substitute an air chamber or air chambers for the rigid planar backing member of the air pallet) led to the determination that rigidity of any part of an air chamber type air pallet can be achieved from solely two means, (1) varying the air pressure within the various chambers of the air pallet (the result of which tends to create ballooning, and the high air pressure was found to be undesirable to the inherent ballooning or tendency to balloon), and (2) employing a solid unbendable stiff upper sheet supporting the load, and for a point load, spreading that load over the complete surface of the unbendable upper sheet. While the unbendable upper sheet was sufficient to avoid ballooning, the desired rigidity can only come from the air pressure within or flowing through the various chambers of the thin, flexible sheet structure.
Further, in operation of the air chamber type air pallets, FIGS. 4 and 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,704, the plenum chamber being unsectionalized and linked solely to the tubular arrays at opposite ends and along opposite sides of the air pallet, such structure either creates, or enhances suppleness of the structure which prevents the row of tubes of the air pallet from acting as a substitute for the rigid backing member normally employed in such air pallet structures.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved air chamber type air pallet of the patient mover or patient positioner type which is lightweight and which may take the form of a "soft pad" or "hard pad" type having the facility for the creation of a semi-rigid or generally rigid backing member, which eliminates the need for the inclusion of a rigid or semi-rigid sheet as a load backing member, which permits the patient to be physically moved in a relatively frictionless manner, which is formed wholly of thin flexible film or sheet material, which includes a degassing feature upon point pressure application to inherently induce therapy to the patient supported by the same, which is highly stable in operation, which readily holds the patient in a supine horizontal position, which tends to prevent spinal flexure, which may function as a body wrap to restrain the patient laterally and vertically, and which may be readily folded and transported upon depressurization of the air pressurized chambers formed by plural, locally sealed thin flexible sheets.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide improved, soft pad or hard pad, air chamber type air bearing patient movers which may be formed totally of thin flexible sheet material in multiple layer form with selective sealed pressurized air containment and/or flow through chambers by localized thermal bonded or sewn seal lines between respective sheets of a stacked sheet array, which may selectively include portions of the soft pad or hard pad air pallet with controlled rigidification for support of the patient with assured comfort, which facilitates patient positioning, which correlates the air bearing footprint to that of mass distribution of the load on the patient mover, which is particularly useful as a patient mover, which utilize a series of side-to-side linked hollow tubes subject to constant pressurized air application or continuous compressed air flow as single or plural stacked arrays of side-to-side linked hollow tubes defining a semi-rigid backing member for the air pallet, which air pressurization can be varied or maintained below that which would induce patient capillary closure, which facilitates lubrication of the patient body surface during support of the patient, which prevents lateral shrinkage of the portion of the compressed air plenum chamber forming the air film through the bottom thin flexible sheet perforated portion to prevent bottoming out of the load on the air pallet, which forms an air mattress which may be selectively rendered highly rigid as a "hard pad" or highly supple as a "soft pad", depending upon need, without removal of the patient therefrom, and which has application universally from use at the accident scene, to emergency transport from the scene of the accident to the hospital or other treatment facility, transport throughout the hospital including to and from the operating room, and as an air mattress with minimum trauma to the patient at all times.